


Written in the Stars

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, Birthday, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: It's Sirius' 30th birthday and he is not taking it well.





	Written in the Stars

Sirius sighed, a deep, heavy sigh that only a man just recently out of his twenties could muster. James gave him a pointed look in response. “Prongs, don’t look at my like that!” Sirius whined, throwing his arm over his brother and best friend. “You’re 30th birthday isn’t for ages! You don’t know what I’m going through.”

“My birthday is in five months, Pads,” James reminded him, rolling his eyes at his overly dramatic friend.

“Yes, five months!” Sirius said, draping himself over James as if he couldn’t bear to be standing anymore. “That’s almost half a year away. Half a year of being in your twenties still!”

“It’s not _that _exciting,” James grumbled, pressing a kiss to Sirius’ head. “You know I’ve already basically become an old man anyway.”

“I know,” Sirius said, taking a moment’s reprieve from his woes and narrowing his eyes at James’ cuddly jumper. “Any day now you’re going to have dementia and a bad back.”

James shoved his friend away. “Don’t be a prick, I was trying to help you!”

“Jamie,” Sirius whined again. “I wasn’t being a prick. I’m just terribly jealous of you. You’ve got a wife and a great kid. A house on a cute little street. If you weren’t my best friend I would probably hate you for your stupid perfect life. But because I am so very kind I choose to be happy for you.”

James snorted and pushed his glasses up his nose haughtily. “Gosh that’s big of you, Pads.”

“Isn’t it?” Sirius said with a grin. He linked his arm through Jamie’s. “I mean what have I got to show for my thirty years?”

“Just because you’re not married with a kid doesn’t mean you don’t have anything.” James reminded him. They were on their way to their local pub for a birthday drink or five. Lily had stayed home with Harry so that James could go out and wallow with Sirius. He’d known Sirius was going to take turning 30 pretty hard because he’d been making a lot of ‘soon my life will be over’ comments. As his brother and closest friend, it was his job to make sure Sirius didn’t do anything too stupid on his birthday. “You’ve got your on garage where you do a job you love and get to be the boss. You’ve got that unbearably posh flat that your Uncle left you. You’re an attractive bloke that people want to shag.” 

“Yeah but nobody loves me for _me!” _

“I do,” James said, sliding his hand down and entwining their fingers. “And Harry does, Peter does and Lily too.”

“Wormtail,” Sirius said, growling slightly as he said it. “Couldn’t even be bothered to come out tonight to celebrate with us.”

‘His company sent him to Belgium for the month, Pads.”

Sirius continued on as if James hadn’t spoken. “And Lily tolerates me because she loves _you. _It’s not the same thing.”

James couldn’t help beaming at that. “Isn’t that just fantastic?”

“Yes, it’s fantastic, Prongs,” Sirius said with a sigh. “Your life is fantastic. That was my whole ruddy point!”

“Alright, fine, you win,” James said, opening the door to the pub and letting Sirius go in first. “My life is fantastic.”

Sirius at least took a bit of glee from being right and walked into the pub. It wasn’t terribly busy considering it was a Sunday night and folks had work in the morning. Just the usual degenerates and alcoholics sat at the bar drowning their sorrows. At least Sirius felt in good company.

“I’ll get the drinks,” Sirius said, pushing James towards a booth. “Get our usual.”

“No way are you paying tonight.”

“James, I’m a strong, independent woman. Now go get our booth.”

“Yes, there’s such a crowd here tonight I better hurry,” James said sarcastically but gave in. He headed towards their usual booth in the corner, right next to the pool table so they could claim it easily when wanted.

Sirius leaned against the bar and waited to be served. With a quiet night it didn’t take long before the bartender got around to him. “What can I get you?” he asked, smiling kindly as Sirius.

“You’re new,” Sirius responded, cocking his head to the side and evaluating this bartender he’d never seen. “Where’s Tom?”

The bartender chuckled softly. “You must only come in on the weekends,” he said, grabbing two glasses from under the bar in preparation of Sirius’ order. “I work Sunday through Thursday and then Tom takes over for the weekends. So not new, just new to you.”

Sirius eyes flickered up to the bartender’s, meeting his gaze after he’d been looking elsewhere. The bartender was wearing brown corduroys and a black button down shirt. Sirius wanted to pull a Queer Eye on this poor soul and Tan France this bitch. Although honestly, he was much more Jonathan Van Ness than Tan.

“I’m Sirius Black,” he said, holding out his hand. “And it’s my birthday.”

“Happy birthday, Sirius Black,” the bartender said, shaking his hand. “I’m Remus Lupin.”

“I’m 30 today,” Sirius informed him, sharing his woes. The bartender was cute and Sirius was in the mood to flirt. “Do I look it? Keep in mind that if you say yes I will have to stab myself with a pool cue.”

Remus laughed. “Thirty isn’t so bad. I turn thirty in a few months. My birthday is in March.”

“March what?”

“The tenth.”

“So you’re a Pisces.”

“I guess,” Remus said with a shrug. “If you go in for that kind of thing.”

“Pisces are artistic, empathetic, romantic,” Sirius eyes glinted with mischievous. “And just happens to be compatible with my sign, a Scorpio.”

Remus laughed loudly and startled a few of the patrons. He covered his mouth with his hand to try and stifle it. Sirius grinned proudly in response. “Oh, you are shameless,” Remus said once he’d calmed down a bit. “I think only someone as gorgeous as you could get away with chatting me up over Astrology.”

Sirius preened. “You think I’m gorgeous?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “You know you are,” he said, leaning in conspiratorially towards Sirius. “See, no one without a huge helping of self-confidence wears leather trousers that tight.”

Sirius laughed and leaned in towards Remus as well. “If you’d like you can take them off of me later.”

Remus blushed prettily. “Like I said – shameless.”

“That’s not a no…” Sirius sing-songed, chewing lightly on his bottom lip.

Remus smirked. “Don’t get too drunk tonight,” he said, standing up straight. “There are rules about that kind of thing.”

Sirius felt himself swoon. “Feel free to cut me off after three. I’ll be happily buzzed but still able to consent.”

“Why don’t you tell me what you want and we’ll start with one?” Remus asked as he glanced down pointedly towards the empty glasses on the bar. “On the house by the way.”

“Awfully kind of you.”

“You’ll pay me back for it later,” Remus said suggestively. Sirius decided right then and there that Remus Lupin was his new favorite person. It took every bit of Sirius’ willpower not to reach across the bar and run his fingers through Remus’ thick curls.

“One pint of lager and a gin and tonic,” Sirius said thickly around the lump in his throat.

Remus made the drinks quickly and efficiently. Sirius watched him work and very much enjoyed the view. He was almost upset when Remus finished and pushed the drinks across the bar towards him. “Enjoy your evening, Sirius.”

“Oh I will now,” Sirius told him with a cheeky wink. He headed back to Jamie with the drinks in hand and slid across from him in the booth.

“Took you bloody long enough,” James said, taking a long pull from his drink. “Had a good chat up with the bartender then?”

Sirius bit his bottom lip and nodded. “He’s taking me home with him tonight.”

“Christ you work fast,” James said, shaking his head in amusement.

“Just because it took you years to bag Evans doesn’t mean we’re all so hopeless, Jamie.”

James shrugged. “Got her in the end though, didn’t I?”

“Still one of life’s greatest mysteries, mate.”

“Oi, don’t think that just because it’s your birthday I won’t smack you.”

“Violence is not the answer, Jamie.”

“It is sometimes,” James grumbled, downing more of his drink.

“Besides, no messing up the merchandise. I need to look good for Remus tonight.”

“Remus?” James echoed in confusion.

“The bartender,” Sirius said, glancing over at the bar. Remus was talking with Alastor, one of the bars regulars. When he caught Sirius staring he gave him a little wave and then turned his attention back. Sirius felt almost giddy. “I just want to do horrible, beautiful, depraved and sexy things to him.”

“I don’t want to hear about it,” James said, finishing off his beer. “Let’s play pool.”

Sirius lost at pool but he couldn’t even bring himself to care. Ever since they were old enough to drink they’d been keeping score of their games. Sirius was up on James by a good twenty game lead. He could afford to lose a couple. Besides, Remus was so distracting that he couldn’t have focused on the game even if he’d wanted to.

“Oi, mate, I’d better get going,” James said, checking the time on his phone and seeing how late it was. “Otherwise I’ll be dead in the morning.”

Sirius nodded and pulled James into a hug. “Thanks for my birthday, brother.”

James smiled and hugged Sirius back tightly. “You’re welcome, old man.”

“Hey!”

James laughed and pulled away. “Happy birthday. Now go enjoy your present,” he said, looking over at the bar. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Jamie.”

Once James was gone, Sirius slid into one of the stools at the bar to be closer to Remus. The bar was mostly empty as it was getting close to last call. Only a few stragglers remained and Sirius wished they would bugger off so he could finally be alone with Remus.

“Hi there,” Remus said, walking over with a small smile. “Sorry about your defeat.”

Sirius waved him off. “No big deal. I let Jamie win.”

“Is that so?” Remus asked, resting his elbows on the bar and putting his chin in his hand. “Because I rather thought it was because you were missing shots being too busy staring at my arse.”

Sirius laughed. “Maybe it was that a little bit too. Not that I can see it that well in those monstrosities.”

“What’s wrong with my trousers?”

“Oh darling, where do I even begin?”

“I think a kiss would probably make the most sense,” Remus said with a grin. “Then maybe a proper date. Fall madly in love. Move in together. Adopt some babies. Get a puppy. I mean, it’s meant to be, right? Written in the stars and all that.”

Sirius chuckled. “If you weren’t so very, very cute I might take offense to you making fun of me.”

“Only a little,” Remus replied, laughing softly in return. He reached into the pocket of his ghastly trousers and pulled out his phone. “I googled Scorpio while you were playing pool. It says here that you’re very vindictive, paranoid, possessive, destructive and clingy.”

“Let me see that” Sirius said, grabbing Remus’ phone from his hand. He took a moment and then glared at Remus. “You were only reading all the bad things about my sign, you wanker!”

Remus laughed outright and held his hand out for his phone. Sirius handed it back to him reluctantly. “Yeah, well I also noticed the part that says Scorpios are the most passionate of all the zodiac signs. Any truth to that or is it bollocks like the rest?

Sirius leaned across the bar and kisses Remus with everything he had, finally – _finally _– getting his hands into Remus’ hair. Remus’ lips were soft and pliable under Sirius, following him wherever he wanted to go, echoing his movements at every turn. As far as first kisses went it was pretty bloody spectacular. “What do you think?” Sirius teased, breaking the kiss but staying close to Remus.

“Not bollocks, then,” Remus said breathlessly. Sirius took it as a point of pride.

“I’ll make a believer out of you yet, Remus Lupin,” Sirius told him with a grin.

Remus huffed out a laugh. “You can try,” he said stubbornly as if challenging Sirius. Sirius felt more than up to the task. “Now, I believe I owe you twenty-nine more kisses for your birthday.”

“It’s technically not my birthday anymore,” Sirius informed him. “It’s after midnight.”

“Sirius, shut up and let me kiss you.”

Sirius shut up and let Remus do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> so fun fact, it's my 30th birthday today so I wrote myself a little drabble. I think it turned out pretty fucking cute if I do say so myself. Bye my 20's!


End file.
